Son Of Light
by OnceUponAReader
Summary: A dazed young Luke Skywalker disappears. Beru,Owen,And Kenobi are all dead. No one knows what to think and nor do they care. Luke grows up on the street. He hates the Force and blames it for what happened to him. Then Kanan comes along.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: HAHAHAHAHAHA I'M EVIL TO LUKE. SOMEONE SHOULD REALLY STOP ME BEFORE THIS GETS OUTTA HAND. SO THE SUMMARY IS VAGUE JUST KNOW EZRA IS STILL HERE. I MEAN REALLY WHO COULD GET RID OF THE KID? I DON'T LIKE DOING CHARACTER DEATHS ESPECIALLY SINCE MOST OF THEM AREN'T MINE BUT… (EVIL LAUGHTER CAN BE HEARD) SO EZRA, KANAN, AND A TEMPERAMENTAL SON OF VADER WHAT COULD GO WRONG? (ANSWER: A LOT!) R &R AND ENJOY! (TELL ME IF I'M TOO HARD ON LUKEY)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I WOULD NOT BE ON THIS SITE IF I OWNED STAR WARS OR STAR WARS REBELS OR DISNEY I WOULD BE MAKING MY FORTUNE MAKING KNEW NON-ANIMATED SHOWS AND MOVIES BUT SADLY THAT IS A DREAM THAT WILL NEVER COME TRUE.**

 **SON OF LIGHT**

 **PROLOGUE**

 **Kanan…**

Everything was going according to plan. Which, now that he thought about it was a bad sign. He was in position to make a break for the crate and grab the Kyber Crystal then make a run for it. It made sense to him that the Crystal would be transported through the rim planets. It was worth a lot even more so to a Jedi. All that was left now was to wait for the signal. He had never been good at patience, his master had told him often enough. "Patience is a virtue Kanan," he could almost hear her soft gentle voice. Force he missed her. She hadn't just been his master, she had been his friend, his parent figure. He had thought her immortal. But now was not the time to dwell in one's past. He had a mission to complete. He smiled at the thought of Ezra playing his part. He was a master now his actions affected them both. Even though Ezra's skills were improving they would be no match for a Dark Lord of the Sith. That was when he saw the boy, and life as he knew it changed forever.

 **Luke…**

Luke couldn't believe the fix he had gotten himself into. Granted he was nearly always in a fix, that's what life was on the streets of Mos Espa was, one big fix. He was good a fixing things, always had been. The only thing he couldn't fix was his life. He had been on his own since he was seven, he was now almost sixteen. Sometimes he longed for the life he barely remembered, sometimes for his Aunt and Uncle, but they were as dead as that life. Dead because of him. But that didn't matter now. Luke Skywalker was independent and more importantly he liked it that way. He pushed his thoughts aside and began to try and figure out how he had gotten into this mess. He had wanted to get off planet. Tatooine was a stupid dustbowl that made his life miserable. He had approached one of the well, _nicer_ looking smugglers in the hangar and begun to loiter around. Eventually the smuggler had gotten tired of his hanging about and asked him what he wanted.

"What do you want kid, this ain't a charity?"

"I'm looking for a way off planet!" he had replied pleasantly.  
"Got credits? I'm your man. The name's Han, Han Solo." The smuggler said rather suspiciously.

"Well, I'm Luke Skywalker, but I don't… I'm sorta broke," he replied innocently.

"No credits, no ship!" Han cried in shock.

"Oh, c'mon please! Drop me anywhere you want please!" Luke begged panicking.

"No I told ya NO!" Solo remarked unhappily.

"Uh…Umm, I know let me work it off I'll do anything please!" Luke spilled.

Solo laughed "Okay kid, go steal whatever's in that crate over there!"

"T-That's an Imperial crate!" Luke cried surprised.

"You too scared rookie?" Han questioned.

"No!"

"Then prove it, you get whatever's over there you can come." Solo offered.

So here he was attempting this impossible task. Luke wasn't afraid of stealing he stole all the time, it was getting caught by Imps that scared him. That would be bad, really bad. It would be bad for reasons Luke tended to ignore. He was almost there when it happened. "Hey kid! This is a restricted area!" cried a very inattentive, very alarmed Stormtrooper. "Ah!" he cried with a jump. Then suddenly the top blew off the crate and a tiny crystal flew into his oddly outstretched palm. Then all hell broke loose. Blaster fire scorched the air and shouts and screams could be heard. Luke choked on the growing smoke that could only remind of him of that terrible night eight years ago. Most of the shots fired at him were stun but it didn't make the situation any better. He made a run for a speeder bike parked at the edge of the bay catching a disapproving shake of the head from Han. He could care less, right now he had to stay alive. Of all times for his _gift_ to act out, why now? He tried not to think about it as he kicked the bike into gear and sped off trailed by three bucketheads, a humane male, and a lasant. This day had just got interesting. He had made it out of city limits. About twenty minutes of a high speed chase when things went from bad to worse. Some invisible force shoved him from the bike throwing him to the side. It was just in time as the bike promptly exploded. Luke found himself caught up in the blast. He remembered feeling weightless spinning up and around. He lost all sense of up and down, and left and right. Then he slammed into the ground **HARD**. Everything hurt with a pain that felt like fire. He was losing consciousness and fast. Was he dying? It sure felt like it. What had he done that was so wrong? Was this about a stupid crystal? Then a voice that anchored him to the galaxy. "Zeb! Take him back to the Ghost and meet up with Hera and the others!" the man yelled. "Two things Kanan, we don't need another kid, and I'm not leaving you!" a second voice growled it didn't sound human. Luke was good at deciphering voices he had to be. "Go!" the first yelled with an air of authority. Strong hands under his back and a mumble of, "This poor kid don't weigh two pounds!" A hand in his pocket relieving him of the darned crystal. A voice telling him to hang on and that it would all be over soon. Luke didn't doubt it. Then there was black and life as he knew it was over.

 **Kanan...**

He watched the boy sleep. He was odd in the way of the Force. He seemed made purely made of light, but then there was the dark prowling there waiting, slowly being fed and growing in size. In sleep he was almost innocent looking but Kanan knew he wasn't. He had seen him in action. He knew this blonde haired blue eyed boy was deadly. He hadn't noticed at all it was if he was a part of the force unwillingly. The extra speed, the heightened reflexes that allowed him to dodge the shots, the advanced piloting skills, it was amazing. Though it was laced with darkness and anger. There was no way around it this boy needed his help and quickly. He frowned deeply as the boy came to, this was going to be fun. "Uh…" it was a small moan but he could hear the pain behind it. Then those blues eyes were on him and the child was upright. He was dumbfounded. That was quite frankly impossible. No one could just sit up after a shock like that, but here the boy sat. "Who are you?" the boy said an edge to his voice made Kanan sigh. "I could ask you the same question kid!" he answered. For some reason he saw this going worse than Ezra had. "Luke…my name's Luke Skywalker," the boy replied reluctantly. "And don't try any of that Force stuff it won't work." He snapped as an afterthought. "I wasn't going to, my name's Kanan." He said slowly he didn't want to provoke this kid he already had a feeling he was a sensitive soul. "You know about the Force so why don't you use it?" he asked though immediately backing off. The look in Luke's eyes was devilish. "Two facts Jedi, one I don't actually know how to use it, and if you had been through what I have been through you wouldn't either!" Luke answered coolly. "What happened?" he found himself shakily asking he had a feeling he didn't want to know. "I can't explain it, but maybe I could… show… you." The kid was starting to scare him a bit. "Wha- how?" he didn't have time to ask before Luke's hand was around his wrist and he was stating gently and pleading "Just trust me!" Easy for him to say. It was his last thought before he saw only black.

 **Luke's memory from Kanan's view…**

It was foggy but he could see and what he saw disturbed him. A younger Luke sat across form Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. "You have a power Luke, a power not many people have." He was saying. "You mean I could do _that_?" Luke gasped gesturing at a levitating book a few inches from his face. "Yes..." Obi-Wan chuckled. "That and more!" he finished. "Could you teach me?" the younger Luke asked voice surprisingly innocent. "I intend to little one, I intend to."

The scene was gone in a flurry if colors and voices to be replaced by a darker image.

Luke stood in an entryway to a small living room. He looked the same age as he had been in the first image though much more scared. "Aunt Beru! Uncle Owen!" the child's words were lost to the wind that roared through a broken window. The door fell down with a crash. A shadow of a man, a flashing blue blade evenly met with a red one, a cry for a tiny boy's safety. There was laughter as the Jedi master fell a blade through his chest. "No one left now child, you are alone." The female voice taunted. "I-I-I'm not afraid!" Luke cried bravely. "Yes, Yes you are little one." She told him gently. Luke's body blew against the wall, the untrained force sensitive was no match for the Dark side wielder at hand. She stepped forward face obscured by the fogs of memory long blocked out. "I'll let you live for now, you are of no importance." She decided. "But do know, you killed them, you killed them all." She continued horribly. "The Force isn't a toy, you need to stay away from things you don't understand," she hissed and with that the lightsaber flashed across the poor boy's torso. "Remember that in case you stray too far." With that the young child groaned and slumped to the floor with a thud.

It was over but Kanan was still staring

 **Luke…**

"You need help kid."

"No, I'm fine thanks!" he replied sarcastically.

"If they find you again they'll try to use you!"

"Then I'll tell them the same thing I'm telling you ** _NO_**!"

"Then they'll kill you," the Jedi answered sadly.

"Then I don't have a choice about this do I?"

"Light or Dark, there's always that." Was the ever annoying reply.

He didn't want either. The Force had only ever brought him pain. It got everyone near him killed. It always had been a curse. On another hand if he could control it he could choose to not use it once he got away from the Jedi. Lastly and simply put, he didn't want to die. It wasn't much of a choice.

"Fine," he sighed.

"Okay then, you've signed yourself up kid!"

"Yay…"

Kanan stood up "By the way nice lightsaber," and walked out.

For the first time he could remember Luke smiled.

 **AN: THUS CONCLUDES MY EPILOUGE GOOD PEOPLE. DROP A REVIEW THOUGH I WILL REPOST ANYWAY AND I MIGHT DO A REPLY NEXT TIME. PLEASE VOTE LUKE OR EZRA (I'M NOT KILLING ANYONE...) BUT I THINK OUR "JEDI" NEEDS A FAVORITE. WILL ADD SOON REALLY LOVE LUKE'S CHARACTER THOUGH TURNED OUT REALLY WELL! BYE** **J**

vcx

 **AN: HAHAHAHAHAHA I'M EVIL TO LUKE. SOMEONE SHOULD REALLY STOP ME BEFORE THIS GETS OUTTA HAND. SO THE SUMMARY IS VAGUE JUST KNOW EZRA IS STILL HERE. I MEAN REALLY WHO COULD GET RID OF THE KID? I DON'T LIKE DOING CHARACTER DEATHS ESPECIALLY SINCE MOST OF THEM AREN'T MINE BUT… (EVIL LAUGHTER CAN BE HEARD) SO EZRA, KANAN, AND A TEMREMENTAL SON OF VADER WHAT COULD GO WRONG? (ANSWER: A LOT!) R &R AND ENJOY! (TELL ME IF I'M TOO HARD ON LUCKEY)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I WOULD NOT BE ON THIS SITE IF I OWNED STAR WARS OR STAR WARS REBELS OR DISNEY I WOULD BE MAKING MY FORTUNE MAKING KNEW UNANIMATED SHOWS AND MOVIES BUT SADLY THAT IS A DREAM THAT WILL NEVER COME TRUE.**

 **SON OF LIGHT**

 **Epilogue**

 **Kanan…**

Everything was going according to plan. Which, now that he thought about it was a bad sign. He was in position to make a break for the crate and grab the Kiber Crystal then make a run for it. It made sense to him that the Crystal would be transported through the rim planets. It was worth a lot even more so to a Jedi. All that was left now was to wait for the signal. He had never been good at patience, his master had told him often enough. "Patience is a virtue Kanan," he could almost hear her soft gentle voice. Force he missed her. She hadn't just been his master, she had been his friend, his parent figure. He had thought her immortal. But now was not the time to dwell in one's past. He had a mission to complete. He smiled at the thought of Ezra playing his part. He was a master now his actions affected them both. Even though Ezra's skills were improving they would be no match for a Dark Lord of the Sith. That was when he saw the boy, and life as he knew it changed forever.

 **Luke…**

Luke couldn't believe the fix he had gotten himself into. Granted he was nearly always in a fix, that's what life was on the streets of Mos Espa was, one big fix. He was good a fixing things, always had been. The only thing he couldn't fix was his life. He had been on his own since he was seven, he was now almost sixteen. Sometimes he longed for the life he barely remembered, sometimes for his Aunt and Uncle, but they were as dead as that life. Dead because of him. But that didn't matter now. Luke Skywalker was independent and more importantly he liked it that way. He pushed his thoughts aside and began to try and figure out how he had gotten into this mess. He had wanted to get off planet. Tatooine was a stupid dustbowl that made his life miserable. He had approached one of the well, _nicer_ looking smugglers in the hangar and begun to loiter around. Eventually the smuggler had gotten tired of his hanging about and asked him what he wanted.

"What do you want kid, this ain't a charity?"

"I'm looking for a way off planet!" he had replied pleasantly.  
"Got credits? I'm your man. The name's Han, Han Solo." The smuggler said rather suspiciously.

"Well, I'm Luke Skywalker, but I don't… I'm sorta broke," he replied innocently.

"No credits, no ship!" Han cried in shock.

"Oh, c'mon please! Drop me anywhere you want please!" Luke begged panicking.

"No I told ya NO!" Solo remarked unhappily.

"Uh…Umm, I know let me work it off I'll do anything please!" Luke spilled.

Solo laughed "Okay kid, go steal whatever's in that crate over there!"

"T-That's an Imperial crate!" Luke cried surprised.

"You too scared rookie?" Han questioned.

"No!"

"Then prove it, you get whatever's over there you can come." Solo offered.

So here he was attempting this impossible task. Luke wasn't afraid of stealing he stole all the time, it was getting caught by Imps that scared him. That would be bad, really bad. It would be bad for reasons Luke tended to ignore. He was almost there when it happened. "Hey kid! This is a restricted area!" cried a very inattentive, very alarmed Stormtrooper. "Ah!" he cried with a jump. Then suddenly the top blew off the crate and a tiny crystal flew into his oddly outstretched palm. Then all hell broke loose. Blaster fire scorched the air and shouts and screams could be heard. Luke choked on the growing smoke that could only remind of him of that terrible night eight years ago. Most of the shots fired at him were stun but it didn't make the situation any better. He made a run for a speeder bike parked at the edge of the bay catching a disapproving shake of the head from Han. He could care less, right now he had to stay alive. Of all times for his _gift_ to act out, why now? He tried not to think about it as he kicked the bike into gear and sped off trailed by three bucketheads, a humane male, and a lasant. This day had just got interesting. He had made it out of city limits. About twenty minutes of a high speed chase when things went from bad to worse. Some invisible force shoved him from the bike throwing him to the side. It was just in time as the bike promptly exploded. Luke found himself caught up in the blast. He remembered feeling weightless spinning up and around. He lost all sense of up and down, and left and right. Then he slammed into the ground **HARD**. Everything hurt with a pain that felt like fire. He was losing consciousness and fast. Was he dying? It sure felt like it. What had he done that was so wrong? Was this about a stupid crystal? Then a voice that anchored him to the galaxy. "Zeb! Take him back to the Ghost and meet up with Hera and the others!" the man yelled. "Two things Kanan, we don't need another kid, and I'm not leaving you!" a second voice growled it didn't sound human. Luke was good at deciphering voices he had to be. "Go!" the first yelled with an air of authority. Strong hands under his back and a mumble of, "This poor kid don't weigh two pounds!" A hand in his pocket relieving him of the darned crystal. A voice telling him to hang on and that it would all be over soon. Luke didn't doubt it. Then there was black and life as he knew it was over.

 **Kanan...**

He watched the boy sleep. He was odd in the way of the Force. He seemed made purely made of light, but then there was the dark prowling there waiting, slowly being fed and growing in size. In sleep he was almost innocent looking but Kanan knew he wasn't. He had seen him in action. He knew this blonde haired blue eyed boy was deadly. He hadn't noticed at all it was if he was a part of the force unwillingly. The extra speed, the heightened reflexes that allowed him to dodge the shots, the advanced piloting skills, it was amazing. Though it was laced with darkness and anger. There was no way around it this boy needed his help and quickly. He frowned deeply as the boy came to, this was going to be fun. "Uh…" it was a small moan but he could hear the pain behind it. Then those blues eyes were on him and the child was upright. He was dumbfounded. That was quite frankly impossible. No one could just sit up after a shock like that, but here the boy sat. "Who are you?" the boy said an edge to his voice made Kanan sigh. "I could ask you the same question kid!" he answered. For some reason he saw this going worse than Ezra had. "Luke…my name's Luke Skywalker," the boy replied reluctantly. "And don't try any of that Force stuff it won't work." He snapped as an afterthought. "I wasn't going to, my name's Kanan." He said slowly he didn't want to provoke this kid he already had a feeling he was a sensitive soul. "You know about the Force so why don't you use it?" he asked though immediately backing off. The look in Luke's eyes was devilish. "Two facts Jedi, one I don't actually know how to use it, and if you had been through what I have been through you wouldn't either!" Luke answered coolly. "What happened?" he found himself shakily asking he had a feeling he didn't want to know. "I can't explain it, but maybe I could… show… you." The kid was starting to scare him a bit. "Wha- how?" he didn't have time to ask before Luke's hand was around his wrist and he was stating gently and pleading "Just trust me!" Easy for him to say. It was his last thought before he saw only black.

 **Luke's memory from Kanan's view…**

It was foggy but he could see and what he saw disturbed him. A younger Luke sat across form Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. "You have a power Luke, a power not many people have." He was saying. "You mean I could do _that_?" Luke gasped gesturing at a levitating book a few inches from his face. "Yes..." Obi-Wan chuckled. "That and more!" he finished. "Could you teach me?" the younger Luke asked voice surprisingly innocent. "I intend to little one, I intend to."

The scene was gone in a flurry if colors and voices to be replaced by a darker image.

Luke stood in an entryway to a small living room. He looked the same age as he had been in the first image though much more scared. "Aunt Beru! Uncle Owen!" the child's words were lost to the wind that roared through a broken window. The door fell down with a crash. A shadow of a man, a flashing blue blade evenly met with a red one, a cry for a tiny boy's safety. There was laughter as the Jedi master fell a blade through his chest. "No one left now child, you are alone." The female voice taunted. "I-I-I'm not afraid!" Luke cried bravely. "Yes, Yes you are little one." She told him gently. Luke's body blew against the wall, the untrained force sensitive was no match for the Dark side wielder at hand. She stepped forward face obscured by the fogs of memory long blocked out. "I'll let you live for now, you are of no importance." She decided. "But do know, you killed them, you killed them all." She continued horribly. "The Force isn't a toy, you need to stay away from things you don't understand," she hissed and with that the lightsaber flashed across the poor boy's torso. "Remember that in case you stray too far." With that the young child groaned and slumped to the floor with a thud.

It was over but Kanan was still staring

 **Luke…**

"You need help kid."

"No, I'm fine thanks!" he replied sarcastically.

"If they find you again they'll try to use you!"

"Then I'll tell them the same thing I'm telling you ** _NO_**!"

"Then they'll kill you," the Jedi answered sadly.

"Then I don't have a choice about this do I?"

"Light or Dark, there's always that." Was the ever annoying reply.

He didn't want either. The Force had only ever brought him pain. It got everyone near him killed. It always had been a curse. On another hand if he could control it he could choose to not use it once he got away from the Jedi. Lastly and simply put, he didn't want to die. It wasn't much of a choice.

"Fine," he sighed.

"Okay then, you've signed yourself up kid!"

"Yay…"

Kanan stood up "By the way nice lightsaber," and walked out.

For the first time he could remember Luke smiled.

 **AN: THUS CONCLUDES MY EPILOUGE GOOD PEOPLE. DROP A REVIEW THOUGH I WILL REPOST ANYWAY AND I MIGHT DO A REPLY NEXT TIME. PLEASE VOTE LUKE OR EZRA (I'M NOT KILLING ANYONE...) BUT I THINK OUR "JEDI" NEEDS A FAVORITE. WILL ADD SOON REALLY LOVE LUKE'S CHARACTER THOUGH TURNED OUT REALLY WELL! BYE** **J**


	2. Mistakes

**AN: HIYA! DID YA MISS ME? SO OLUKE IS READY TO LEARN WHOOHOO. YEP SO THREE MONTH TIME SKIP BETWEEN THIS AND THE LAST ONE. LUKE'S STILL A LITTLE 'S NERVOUS SO THIS MIGHT BE BAD. CROSSIN MY FINGERS…Honestly gonna switch to first person views like I did blah blah blah… At least I think that's first person. ENJOY!**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **MISTAKES**

 **Kanan**

"Concentrate, Luke I'm talking to you!" I growled. I was getting tired of this kid! He just wasn't himself today. Sure it was the day before Empire day, yes we were all a little off. But Luke, nothing ever seemed to REALLY bother him. At least it never affected him like this! "I'm trying! This is so stupid!" he yelled. Really it was more like a scream since it was so loud and high pitched. Ezra's eyes went wide as Luke lost his temper. I really wasn't supposed to have two Padwans, but times had changed. Luke had a scowl on his face. It reminded me of when we had first met three months ago. Which was a red flag that something was up. "You don't understand I'm trying! I can't do this! Not today…" he says it little less angrily but I can see past it. "Luke…" I start but I'm cut off. "I said NO Kanan!" he yells his eyes are brimming with tears and I'm in shock. Luke is one of the brightest people I've met, but he is also the darkest. If he can't rein in his temper… I hate to think of what will happen. He runs off and I know I have to follow him. Doesn't mean I want to though.

 **Luke**

I run. Run away from the ghost, from Kanan, from a past I wish I could have avoided. My tears are free falling down my face and I hate myself for it. I don't cry. I never have. Except I do today. This is the day it happened, this is the day I lost them. The day an attack started at ten and ended at one in the dead of night. The day a Jedi fell. The day my guardians died. The day I received a scar across my mid-section. It's too much to think about and I sink to the ground gripping clumps of Lothal's grass in my fists. My eyes are scrunched shut but tears just keep coming. I see it now. See them die for me when I never wanted them to. A choked sob escaped my lips and it is the first of many. I don't hear Kanan sit down beside me. I barley feel his hand on my back. Instead I just sob harder. "Luke?" he's tentative, afraid I'll go off on him again. Well he can rest at ease I'm past being able to yell. "Go away! Please!?" I choke it out. I don't want anyone to see me like this. I'm the boy who survived Tatooine on his own since he was seven! "Luke please talk to me!" he begs and I sit back on my legs to look him in the eyes. "It's just not a good day for me…" I know he won't buy it. "Tell me." He demands. I sigh and run a hand down my braid. Ezra had refused it, I had taken it because it made me feel like I belonged somewhere. Though Zeb rather throw me out **. (** **Zeb and hating kids!)** I look him in the face and try to gather my thoughts and block them. Kanan has a bad habit of always getting an answer one way or another. I taught myself to pitifully block when I was on my own. "They died today Kanan, I lost them." It comes out weak and I'm shaking. I spent the very first birthday alone the next day. I'd never woken up alone before. I sure got used to that. It's all he needs to know. He pulls me into an embrace and it feels good. I'm safe and I have a family. But there is a cold there that I cannot place. It's somewhat unnerving.

 **TIME SKIP TO THE NEXT DAY (LUKE'S AND EZRA'S BIRTHDAYS and or EMPIRE DAY.)**

 **Kanan**

We stand in ready position once more. Funny this is Luke's first mission. Also it's Ezra's uncelebrated birthday. Such a weird day honestly! Luke and Sabine went to place charges on the newest toy of the empire and Zeb and Ezra went on distraction duty. That left me with watch out duty. Typical. I can see Luke from where I am. His mouth is settled in a thin hard line of determination. It has been all day. Poor kid really was having a hard time. Suddenly all reason left me as a cold presence washed over me. A Sith! It was all I could think about. I had just dragged my two undertrained Padwans in to a trap. We had to leave and now. I might last a few minutes but Ezra and Luke… This Sith lord was openly threating us. A Sith can cloak their presence. By revealing himself he was challenging us. He must have seen Luke or Ezra one, or felt them. I should have taught Luke to cloak. Then I felt Luke throw shields up. They were small, flimsy, and vulnerable, but there all the same. Were had he learned that?! The shields faltered and I knew I had to get to them. Somehow I had to.

 **Luke**

To say I was terrified was an understatement. I was going to die! My heart was pounding against my chest. I had felt a presence like this only once. The woman that had scarred me. I shut my eyes and tried to calm down. It was no use though the overwhelming terror ran through my veins. "Sabine, we have to go NOW!" I cried desperately. "Hold on Luke! Sheesh, what's your hurry!?" she answered. I feel sick to my stomach this is really bad. I reach through the Force looking for Ezra. Kanan didn't know about our bond yet. It had happened yesterday while I was in my room. **(I don't think anyone has a spare right I mean really where do I put him!?)** He had come in to see what my problem was. Yep he had been mad, then I spilled everything to him. Every detail that Kanan didn't know, everything from today being my birthday to my scar. It had been then that I got a lot of confessions out of him as well. We shared a birthday. I found it odd, but we bonded. Finding the small thin string that was a bond I began to contact him.

 **UMM HEY YOU FEEL THAT?**

 _HMM, YOU MEAN THE WEIRD DARKSIDE THING? OF COURSE I FELT IT LUKE!_

 **OKAY NO NEED TO BE MEAN ABOUT IT!**

 _SORRY GUESS I'M NOT IN THE BEST MOOD TODAY._

 **UNDERSTANDABLE. CAN YOU GET THROUGH TO KANAN? I CAN'T CONCENTRATE ENOUGH. EZRA I'M FREAKING OUT…**

 _CALM DOWN WHATEVER IT IS ITS PRETTY POWERFUL. AND SCARY. BUT WHY WOULD IT UNCLOAK? I MEAN MAYBE WE STILL HAVE A CHANCE TO GET OUT OF HERE?_

 **I JUST BURST OUT LAUGHING AND SABINE SMACKED ME CAUSE OF WHAT YOU SAID! NO WE WON'T BE ABLE TO LEAVE! THIS ISN'T AN INQUISITER EZRA! WE CAN'T FIGHT THIS! AND NOW I LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT IN FRONT OF SABINE SO THANKS!**

 _OH GOSH MAN SORRY! SHE'S GOT A HARD BACKHAND! ALSO WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THIS ISN'T AN INQUISITER?_

 **TOO POWERFUL…DARK…HATE…FEAR…I'M UP…SORRY…RUN KANAN…THIS IS TOO POWERFUL… NEED RUN…REMINDS OF LONG AGO…WHEN I KID…YOU KNOW TALKING ABOUT!**

And like that I lost connection to my lifeline.

 **Darth Vader**

I intercepted the whole thing. These were children. Terrified children. But there are no children in war. I could see the first boy. He actually wore the braid! It was high treason to be a Jedi, **(Nah!)** but to wear the braid! Was the master stupid? Or did he wish the young man dead!? He was blond and wore black. He was young did he know what his apparel meant in the world of the Jedi? More than likely not. I had seen the Ghost team before, but never with this young boy. His face betrayed pure terror as he tried to get the girl's attention. "SABINE!" he cried "LISTEN TO ME!" Though she didn't. I found this situation amusing really. Why was he so panicked? Surely I had not caused it all on my own. Never mind that I thought. A thin smile played on my face as I gave the attack order.

 **AN: I'M GOING TO LEAVE YOU THERE SORRY… WELL LUKE IS GOING TO MEET HIS DAD… THAT SHOULD BE FUN! (NOT FUN AT ALL!) SO THE ITTALICS WAS EZRA AND THE BOLD WAS LUKE. BYE GUYS REVIEW!**


End file.
